Qua chia
by Konyakusha Ushi
Summary: Beyal's curiousity gets the better of him, leaving Jinja in a, seemingly, tight situation, And so, the Monk begs the question: "Why do the other members of this tribe refer to me as 'monkfish?" R&R!


**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Monsuno'. 'Monsuno**_**' belongs to its rightful owner/s.))**

"Jinja, may I ask your something? From one member of our tribe to the other?" Jinja felt her cheeks heat animatley, feeling honoured, and nodded a little too eagerly.

"Sure Beyal." She chirped. The little monkfish always made her happy, especially after when she fought with Dax, as she had earlier that afternoon in the forest glen. Now that she had cooled down, after erasing the Lowlands dweller from her mind as much as she possibly could, Jinja was in a pretty good mood.

"Why do the other members of this tribe refer to me as 'monkfish'?" Jinja jumped. She fidgeted, squeezing her hands a little uncomfortably. What if she hurt Beyal's feelings or offended him with some rushed stupid answer.

"Why," Jinja squeaked, voice coated nervously. "I guess, uh, I g-guess it's your nickname…" Seeing the confused look upon the monk's face, Jinja jitterly added: "I mean, personally I ADORE, I mean LIKE monkfish! They're cute!" Then, realising what she said, Jinja flushed a light blush. Miraculously, Beyal didn't seem to notice.

"A monkfish is considered 'cute'?" He inquired. "A flat, brown fish with a large mouth and crooked teeth is considered 'cute'?" Beyal cocked his head to the side, as if he were a dog begging a question. "Jinja, are you suggesting that I'm 'cute'?"

"N-no!" Jinja yelped, shaking her hands. Her blue eyes narrowed in embarrassment. "I'm just saying that I lo-LIKE you!" Jinja winced, she felt so cowardly, and hot. Then, seeing Beyal's riddled face, she moaned and hid her face in her hands involuntarily. The birds in the glen whistled, blue sky and clouds sighing as they floated on by and the tall emerald grass swished underneath the bodyweight of the two. After a few moments, the sound of a rustling cape was heard.

"You may call me 'monkfish' if you like, my sister." Beyal whispered crouching next to Jinja and patting her shoulder friendlily. Jinja's skin erupted in goose bumps at the warmth of the monkfish's touch and the calm restful beat of his pulse, fluttering under the paper thin skin of his wrist. "I guess that a nickname is an affectionate name you give one, as a friendly gesture. I see why Dax calls you 'Princess'." Now, as flustered as Jinja was, she still frowned and grumbled under her breath at the mention of Dax. Her shoulder rolled forward, haunches rising. "However," The monk pressed on. "I think 'Princess' is not appropriate." Jinja lifted her head slowly, eyes drifting to meet Beyal's green-blue hued ones. Rubbing her neckline subconsciously, Beyal said: "No, I think 'qua chia' suits best."

"'Qua chia'?" Beyal smiled homely, his comforting character beaming through.

"Yes, Jinja knows many languages but the one you shall learn today is a new one. Monrachi, monk language." Jinja stiffened under Beyal's grip in surprise. The Ancient language of the Monks! She felt flattered. "Do you wish to know the translation of 'qua chia', Jinja?"

"Yes." Jinja said, nodding numbly. Beyal sauntered forward and swaddled Jinja in his arms, burying his face into the nape of her warm neck, smiling softly. She grew stiff as a board, back and shoulder blades tingling where Beyal's exotic breath touched.

"'Qua chia', means 'best friend'," Beyal explained in his soft spoken voice. Slipping away, Beyal sat upright and crossed his long thin legs. Something cool and slightly weighty brushed against Jinja's upper collarbone. Looking down the bridge of her nose, Jinja gasped, taking the object between her fingers. A midnight blue stone strung on a hand woven string, dangled between her fingers. She instantaneously knew that only someone as gentle and careful as Beyal could've made something so delicate. "You are a kind and generous companion and make a very good friend, the best type of friend, which is what makes you qua chia." Beyal pulled on his necklace; a matching version of Jinja's and bowed his head in an almost bashful gesture. "Now, if we are separated our spirits can still connect. We'll never be that far apart…"

Cutting him off by throwing her arms around his slim build, Jinja rasped: "But that's not going to happen, is it Beyal?" Beyal returned the embrace.

"Only destiny will decide that, Jinja." Jinja buried her face in the ruffles of her monkfish's cloak. It smelt just like him, musk-like and aromic.

"Thank you, thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," Beyal appeased, taking her bangs between his fingers. "My sister of my tribe."

**((I don't believe in the BeyalXJinja pairing, I support DaxXJinja pairing. However, I tried to weave a really, really feint romantic undertone into this story. I thought it was cute, but I want to hear your opinion! Read and review please, if it's not too much trouble.))**


End file.
